speedster of death
by michelous
Summary: what if fem ichigo was sent some where else to help guide a grieving flash from becoming creating the monster he would make fem ichigo x barry lemons and limes in the future
1. info chapter

this is info for my newest story

if you like my older stories give reviews and likes and i might update them more

the main idea of this story is what if fem ichigo becomes a speedster and helps dark future barry's life not go so dark

the first part will cover the events post season 3 and before season 4

the main pairing will be fem ichigo x barry more will be explained in the first main chapter


	2. Chapter 1

**Speedster of death chapter 1 faster than lightning**

 **This is a new story I was inspired to write based on what if fem ichigo gained speed powers and joined Barry on his earth. I story starts with Iris dying near the end of season 3 and will go into the gap between season 3 and 4**

Normal speech

 **Zanpakuto speech**

 **Ichigo pov**

After I struck the final blow against Yhwach, he said to me with his dying words "this world is now unstable with my death and if somebody doesn't take over the mantel of soul king this world will die." The next thing that happened was his stomach began to a black hole, that began to suck everything in including the bearded man himself. My zanpakuto hallow side then said to me " **I am not sure if we could out run that thing but your Quincy side told me, we would have a better chance to survive and maybe even closing that hole by running into it."** I then began to flash step into the hole and the hallow said " **you need to go faster try combining flash step and Bringer Light."** I then did and she said and began to move even faster. The inner-hallow then said " **you are not going fast enough, try adding Sonído and then Hirenkyaku."** Then I did as she said and then broke through from darkness into a blue space. Before I could stop, something black hit my right breast and then my hallow-side said " **that black speck that just hit you is trying to take over and now is guiding us to a point. So, we just let him guide you and we can force him out once his task is done."**

I then let the force guide my body and run until we had to a park to a robot or a man in a suit and the force inside me compelled me to draw my sword and in a flash, slice the man in half. Then before blood could spray he vanished. The next thing I heard was a man in English saying "how did you do that?" my follow up as he walked over to me was in English "I don't even know where I am or why I killed that guy." then I passed out.

 **Barry pov**

After seeing the girl take out my evil clone, I asked _Cisco_ "who is that girl and how the hell did she kill Savitar like he was nothing?" before I could get one answer I saw the zombified zoom forced from her body and return to the speed force. My friend then replied "my guess is she got a power boost from our old friend and came from another universe. She is still full of speed force and might keep it for good. As to how she cut zoom her sword has to be special." I then went over to try and pick up the sword, only to not be able to lift it. that then forced cisco to come over to her himself, use his scanner and say "that sword is super freaky, it is literally a part of her. they exchange energy." He then screamed "the hell!" and I replied with "what happened?" my friend replied to me "the sword turned into a much bigger sword." Cisco then grabbed the sword and said "this thing is strange, this state of the sword even if a bigger sword is much lighter. Barry could you help me with this thing."

Before I could come over, there was a storm in the sky and Jay came out of the speed force to say "the speed force has gone berserk, what the hell did you do?" my reply was "that girl over there killed Savitar." My father's double then said "well it is good Savitar is dead but bad that we couldn't put him back in the speed force. But it doesn't like that cage being empty. The speed force didn't want we so somebody strong enough needs take my place." I then said to Jay "I will go, I have nothing to live for here so I have no problem leaving." I then dashed into the speed force to make sure it was stable."

 **Ichigo pov (a day later)**

I then woke up in a lab to see a ghost of a woman in front of me. She then looked back at me and said in English "you can see me." In then replied in the best English I could muster "I am what you could call a grim reaper or at least that is the closest American thing to what I could be called." She then replied "are you going to send me to heaven?" I replied to her "I am not sure I have to here. Where is here anyway and what is your name?" the woman replied to me "my name is Iris west and if I had to guess, from what the others said, this isn't your world, my friends call this world earth 1 and we haven't figured out which earth you are from. Another friend of ours that understands the multiverse much better said "we would need a very good map to get you back to your universe." I said "that sucks, if I am stuck here could I get I get an identity in this world?" she said "I am pretty sure at least one of our friends could help you with that. Would you be willing to help me with one last request before I have to pass on?" I said "sure, I can let you control my body to write what you need." I then gave her time to write 3 letters and told me "make sure the people whose names on the letter get them. I am ready to pass on now." I then pulled out my zanpakuto and preformed a kanso on her.

The next thing that happened was the Hispanic man spoke to me in Japanese and ask "what did you do miss kurosaki?" I then asked "how did you know my name and what is your name?" he then replied "name is Cisco Ramone, and I learned your name by having my friend dig through your cloths, your suit turned into normal clothing shortly after you passed out. The reason you passed out was because you expended too many calories, as a speedster you need to eat a lot more." I then replied "if you are asking what is in the letters, I don't know but if you are asking what happened after that. I sent the ghost of Iris West to the afterlife. I am the easiest way I can explain myself is as a soul reaper." He then asked "how to you kill that big armored guy?" my reply was "I think something hit me and gave me a power boost." He then said "that was zoom, and you scared him out of your body after the fight." I replied to him "I have enough voices in my head to keep him out."

After a few weeks, I met a magic user named John Constantine who looked me over and asked "why is a Japanese reaper here?" I told him "I am that and so much more." He then said "you are bloody mishmash girl." And left saying "this girl is too much for me to deal with." After that I talked spend time studying English and after I felt I knew enough Cisco explained to me the man I killed was a clone of Barry Allen that was locked in time, by another version of Barry. They also explained how time travel worked and with enough time and practice, I could travel time and universes. I soon discovered along with running superfast, I would generate a field when I ran to prevent bugs and rocks from being fatal. The next things I had to do after being set up in this earth was to pass a _high school equivalency test and then ACT to be able to enter college. The main person that helped me prepare for both tests and premedical degree was a woman with ice power and completed the very degree I was going for named_ Caitlin Snow.

At a time alone, I asked my hollow zanpakuto "so, how can I combine older power with the new ones and what do I still have?" she replied to me " **your Quincy zanpakuto went dormant after you killed Yhwach but he seems have begun to awake in this world. your hollow and soul reaper powers are intact. The thing we will need to master is attacking without killing at high speeds."** It wasn't that much longer that Cisco showed me that he made a suit that pretty much a copy of my fullbring suit but included a mask to find my face. The person that helped with train with my speed powers was Iris's brother Wally. He disliked but needed the help with people gaining powers. After a few weeks of fighting crime with many problems, the star labs team decided we needed to get Barry out and keep the speed force under control.

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will be a few weeks after season 4 starts and cover how they free Barry**

 **I will build Barry and Ichigo as a couple as and eventually lead to lemons**

 **For other updates will be**

 **week of 9/3/17 pokemon spirit gx**

 **week of 9/10/17 Shirou muyo**

 **week of 9/17/17 love in past present and future**

 **week of 9/24/17 Fate emblem grand order**

 **week of 10/1/17 blade princess in academia**


End file.
